


The Butcher came knocking

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-01
Updated: 2000-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	The Butcher came knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

These characters belong to Alliance and I have borrowed them just for a while. No intention of keeping them, at least not forever.

M/M Graphic Content

Rating NC-17 slash 

RK/BF/RV

**WARNING:** If male to male bothers you then please move on. This story did not have time to be beta checked, mistakes are all courtesy of me but I hope you can still enjoy it. Also, my stories can be posted anywhere that anyone see's fit to post them, course, it would be nice if you dropped me a post and let me know about it so I can pass the info on. ****

Thanks

Hope y'all like it.

**maria jackson**

**THE BUTCHER CAME KNOCKING**

"Good morning Benny and how are you doing today?" Vecchio greeted him as he sat behind his desk rummaging through his morning mail.

Fraser dressed in a pair of pre-washed jeans and a light green sweater stood before his partner and smiled. He removed his Stetson before greeting him."Well good morning to you, Ray. I am doing well, so kind of you to ask. And you?" 

Vecchio smiled "Feelin' good Benny, really good. Where's Stanley?"

Fraser made himself comfortable in a chair as he sat across from Vecchio. "Well . . . I was going to ask you the same question Ray. I was hoping he was here."

Ray leaned back into his chair and glanced up at his ex-lover Benny. "What happened to him Benny? Did you misplace him?" 

Fraser shook his head and smiled sheepishly before replying."No, I did not misplace him but I haven't seen him this morning and I thought. . . . Well maybe. . . . " 

Vecchio studied his partner and asked. "You two have a spat Benny? Weren't you with him last night?" 

Fraser swallowed hard and ran a thumb nail across his eyebrow like he always did when he was nervous. It was hard to discuss his relationship concerning the other Ray because the Italian still harbored bad feelings about the Mountie choosing Kowalski over him. Fraser stared at the Stetson in his hands before replying. "W-we spent the evening together . . . . and then he received a call from his father requesting his presence because his car wouldn't start. . . . . It was um. . . . It must have been around 8:30 after we. . . . after we dined. I haven't heard from him since Ray." Fraser looked up to see Ray staring at him. He noted that the statement hurt Ray because his smile faltered.

Ray grabbed the phone and reached over handing it to Fraser. "Well here, call his mom. Maybe he spent the night at her place." 

Fraser could hear the bitterness in his partner's voice as the Mountie looked at him. He shook his head. "Ray would have called me by now, Ray. Even if he were upset with me he would have called me . . . .or at the very least, he would have been here at his desk this morning. It is not like him to disregard his job merely because he is upset with me." 

Ray grimaced upon hearing the Mountie talk about his and Stanley's relationship. That was the last thing he wanted to hear about today. He grabbed a file and added sarcastically "Oh, so I guess you know him pretty well don't you, Benny? So maybe he'd be here early this morning begging for your forgiveness for staying out all night, huh?" 

Fraser flinched at the sarcasm but understood his partner's anger."No Ray, he would not have to beg for forgiveness because there is nothing to beg to forgive. We did not have an argument . . . I'm concerned because it's not like Ray to be absent from his duties here at the precinct." 

Ray felt guilty at having hurt the Mountie, after all, they were still friends. And friends is all they could ever be because Fraser insisted that he was in love with the blonde-haired detective who called himself Ray also. He knew he shouldn't be attacking the Mountie but he just couldn't help himself. It was Kowalski that he should be hurting because he just couldn't stand the blonde. He reached for the receiver and dialed the phone while glancing up at Fraser. "Benny. . .I'm sorry, don't know what came over me. . . .just hold on a minute."

Fraser shook his head. "It is understandable Ray, maybe I deserve it."

Ray could see the worry in those soft blue-grays and pain probably because of the shit he just threw at him. "No. . .no, Benny, you don't deserve any more pain. I'm the one who got what he deserved. . . . .Hello? What do you mean hold? Hold for what? Hello? Hello?" 

The statement bothered Fraser because he was the one tormented by the guilt of having to choose between both Ray's. He had loved Ray Vecchio at one time but things had not worked out and he was fortunate enough to have found love with Ray Kowalski. He didn't know how many times he had apologized to his partner and he felt he had to do it one more time. "Ray. . . .Ray, I'm sorry it had to end like it did. . . . I am sorry things did not work out between us. I never meant to inflict any kind of suffering on you." 

Ray could barely summon up a smile before responding. "Not your fault Benny, don't go blaming yourself for something that was beyond our control. Hello Frannie? Frannie, have you seen Kowalski here this morning? . . . No? Did he check in?. . . . No?. . . .well, can you get me Damien Kowalski's phone number please?. . . . . There isn't one?. . . Ok then, how about an address?."

Fraser interrupted. "I forgot to mention that they haven't connected a phone yet, Ray. I know where they live though so I'll just go and check there myself." 

Ray shook his head and hung the phone up . He got to his feet and grabbed his coat. "Nah Benny. I'll drive you over to their place and we can find out what's going on. . . .. It's the least I can do for a friend and . . . . we're still friend's aren't we, Benny?' 

Fraser smiled and tried to be a little more cheerful although he was really beginning to worry."We are most certainly friends, Ray." 

Ray gave him a half-hearted smile and turned away not wanting the Mountie to see his pain.

Lieutenant Welsh stopped them in the hallway. "Detective Vecchio, Constable Fraser and where is Detective Kowalski?" 

Ray mumbled to him over his shoulder as he headed down the hallway. "He's downtown on a case Lieutenant. Fraser and I are going to go and join him now. We'll be back a little later."

Welsh looked at them head out. "He had better be on a case Detective Vecchio and you had better be working on it too!"

"Yes Sir!"

*********************************************

Fraser was very quiet as Ray maneuvered the Riviera around some trash on the deserted road that lead to Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski's home. 

"Hey Benny, I'm quite sure that he's ok. He probably met up with an old friend, got wasted and crashed out at his mom's house or something." 

Fraser glanced at Ray then shook his head. "No, that is very unlikely Ray. He would not do something like that. As I said before, he would have notified me if there were going to be some changes. He understands how important it is for him to call me." 

Ray felt the remark dig into him like a knife in the chest. His thoughts immediately raced back to the time he hurt Benny with his phone call. Not that it was deliberate on his part, but he wasn't able to tell Benny goodbye and this is what broke up the relationship. He couldn't tell the Mountie that he was going undercover and would probably never see his face again. Their intimate relationship was fairly new at the time that he received the news about going uncover. The thoughts slammed into him again like a nightmare. _//Why didn't I tell him good-bye?! All I did was call him to tell him that I wouldn't be by to pick him up upon his arrival from Canada. Just like that, like if he didn't mean a thing to me. And now. . . .why didn't I tell him?//_ Leaving Fraser behind haunted him every single day. It was the price he had to pay for the sake of his job, well not true. . .he had left Fraser behind because he couldn't handle a gay relationship. Of course, he never told Fraser this because he still loved him regardless of his fears. * _What a fucking idiot I was! What a moron! I lost a friend and lover all in one day because I decided I needed some space! Because I was afraid to be labeled gay! Worst yet, I lost him to a bigger moron by the name of Stanley Kowalski. That skinny, puny, good for nothing guy who only cares about himself. What the hell does Benny even see in that wimp with the funny looking hair?"_

Fraser stared at Ray who seem to be miles away contemplating on something. It had to be bad because Ray wore a scowling expression. "Ray? Ray, are you okay? You know you don't have to do this for me and I do understand that this is quite awkward for you." 

Ray shook his head jumbling up those awful thoughts and glanced into those beautiful worried blue-grays. He knew that he would do anything for Fraser. When those huge puppy eyes looked at him it would melt his heart and he was putty in the Mountie's hands. "Nothing's wrong Benny, I'm just fine. I was just running some ideas through my head but. . . .it's you that I'm worried about. Why didn't you go check with his mom in the first place?" 

Fraser sifted in his seat and turned away. He tightened his hold on the Stetson as he stared at it. Then he glanced at Ray for a few seconds and replied. "Well, I didn't want to worry anyone needlessly Ray because at first, I thought he would be in the office early this morning. . . . But. . . .Of course, that proved otherwise. And. . . and Ray does not allow me go over to his parent's house. You see, his mother was very understanding about our . . . .our relationship, she's a very dear person, Ray. But Mr. Kowalski on the other hand. . . . well, he did not take too kindly to our relationship. When Ray divulged information about our relationship to his father, he. . . . . well, he seemed to. . . . Ray and Mr. Kowalski ended up screaming at each other. Then Ray had enough and said that we should leave."

Ray felt sorrow for the man that he was still in love with. He knew if he found Stanley right now, he'd let him have it for worrying Benny so much. The idiot was probably crashed out in some motel, with some bimbo after he fucked her all night. But then that would be great news for him because he could have Benny back. That is all he wanted since he returned and that was to get the Mountie back with him. "Benny, I'm sorry to hear that his father doesn't accept you but there's some people like that around and your just going to have to get used to it." Ray wondered if Stanley was having second thoughts about being in a relationship with the Mountie. Maybe Stanley couldn't handle being in a gay relationship also. He looked over to Benny. "Stanley should have had more sense then to tell his parents about your relationship if he knew his father would react this way." 

Fraser didn't like anyone attacking Ray. Some how he always felt over-protective when anyone said anything bad about the man he loved. "It was not Ray's idea to confront his father about our relationship Ray. . .he did it because I requested it. Ray was dead set against his parents knowing about our relationship and had gone so far as to warn me about the consequences, but I insisted that they should be told."

Ray glanced at the Mountie then back at the road. This had been Ray's biggest fears also. He was afraid Fraser would have insisted on telling his family, his mother about them being intimate and he couldn't do that. No matter how much he loved Fraser.

*******************************************************

They arrived at the Kowalski's place and Ray noticed Stanley's father sitting on the front porch swing reading a newspaper. 

Damian noticed both Fraser and another detective step out of the Riviera and crunched the newspaper making a beeline inside the house. 

Within a few seconds Barbara came flying out, offering sweet smiles while wiping her hands on an apron."Benton! Oh Benton dear, it's so good to see you! Where's Stanley, Benton?" She rushed over to hug and kiss Fraser on the cheek.

Fraser flinched at the question, disappointed that Ray was not here. He smiled cheerfully and returned the hug, while kissing her on the top of her head.

Ray noticed Fraser wince when she had asked about Stanley's whereabouts but he had covered it up quickly by smiling and embracing her. Ray stepped in and interrupted them not allowing Benny to reply. "He's on a case and we were going to be in the area so he asked us to stop by and pick up his wallet. Said he dropped here last night after fixing the car." 

Fraser was relieved that Ray had stepped in because he couldn't lie to her. 

She reached up smiling and patted Fraser's cheek. "You need to put on a little more weight dear! I have some coffee and cake would you two care for some? And as for his wallet. . I don't think he left here but I'll go and check."

Ray shook his head and added. "No, we really don't have time for coffee right now Mrs. Kowalski. . .what time did you say Ray left here yesterday?"

The question worried her and she glanced at Fraser. "Benton? Did you two have a fight dear?" 

Fraser smiled and shook his head. "No ma'am. We have not engaged in any arguments lately." 

She sighed and smiled relieved with his reply. "Well. . . . they stopped working on the car around 10:30. I remember that because Stanley said that he needed to stop by the store to pick up some french bread before it closed at eleven. Something about some special breakfast that Benton was going to. . . " She caught herself and stopped talking realizing that the other detective with Benton might not know about their relationship. She chatted a little longer and then they left.

*******************************************

They drove back in silence as they both wondered what to do next.

Ray turned to Fraser and added. "Benny. . . . Benny, I know it's none of my business and you might not want to hear this but maybe he just needed to get away for a while. I mean, since I came back he hasn't really adjusted to having me around you know." 

Fraser shook his head. "No Ray. . .this has nothing to do with you and I am sure of this because we had already discussed my previous relationship concerning you. Ray was fine with this." 

The Italian didn't like the fact that they had discussed him behind his back. That Fraser had discussed their relationship, probably all the intimate details they had once shared and now Fraser was sharing all this information with Stanley? This angered him. "God, I hope you didn't tell him about how we fucked Benny! I mean that is between you and me! Maybe he got jealous and just left Benny? I mean, come on and face some facts here! Any guy hearing about some ex returning would have to get a little jealous of the competition and probably head for the hills!"Ray glanced at the Mountie realizing he had gone a little too far judging by his expression .

Fraser looked at his partner and gave him a god awful stare. It was the kind of stare that could melt an ice burg. Fraser's jaw stiffen and his lips tightened. "Ray. . . he did not leave me. . . . . .Ray would not abandoned me and head for any *hills* as you say. He happens to love. . . .would you please drop me off at his apartment and I'll wait there for him there. Thank you kindly for your help Ray."

Ray had not intended to upset Benny but lately that is all he seemed to be doing. He was hurting so badly himself not being able to get Benny to return so he kept picking on him . "Oh god Benny, why do I keep doing this?! I didn't mean what I said, come on, you know that I didn't mean to hurt you okay? I'll help you search, just tell me his favorite hangouts and we'll both go take a look, okay?"

Fraser's steely eyes softened a fraction at a time and his body relaxed. He told himself he had no time for arguments about his past. He just wanted to find Ray. The hours were passing by quicky and there was still no sign of Ray yet.."

**********************************************

Ray felt the chill around his face and looked up again at the thick rope that secured his wrists tightly together. The way the rope gripped his wrist reminded him of those cowboys that roped cattle in the movies. It had been thrown over a beam in this abandoned warehouse and then fastened to his wrists. He looked around for any movement in the dark warehouse but it was as quiet as a cemetery at night. He realized that if he stretched his feet a little he could actually feel the tip of his shoes touch the floor but it caused him a great deal of pain up the sides of his ribs, so he stop trying . His fingers had gone numb hours ago but he didn't know how many hours because he couldn't remember how he got here. He closed his eyes and conjured up the last few hours in his mind. _//Okay, okay now let's go over this again Kowalski. . . . . Dam! How long have I been hanging here?_ _Let's see, I left my mom's around 10:30 cause I was gonna stop fer the bread Ben wanted. . . . and, of course, I didn't bother to call Ben cause I was headed home. I mean, there was no reason to call when I was gonna be home within thirty minutes. Okay, I got inta my car and didn't check the back, bad mistake, cause when I drove out some idiot jumped out of the back seat and stuck a gun ta my head. He must'ave done something ta me to get me here at this abandoned warehouse, but I don't remember if he knocked me out or drugged me? I do know my head was throbbing when I woke up and found myself hog-tied to this beam. Now my head and face are throbbing somewhat awful so he had ta have hit me. God, let's not even mention the pain shooting up the sides of my body.//_ Ray recalled that he had at first screamed for his captor to come confront him, to show his face but did not receive a reply. Then he had yelled for help but that was useless and stupid."Shit! This hurts like fuck! Get me outta here you fucking moron!" Ray yelled to on one in particular. He remembered that at one point he had screamed for Fraser but there was no way the Mountie was bound to hear him because he didn't even know where he was _._

************************************************

Ray and Fraser left the third bar now and no one had seen Ray Kowalski since yesterday afternoon. "Okay, where do we head to next Benny? What other joints does he hand out at?" 

Fraser was feeling alarmed by now as he stepped into the car. "I cannot think of any other place he would go to, Ray. The only other place left is the lake, but I doubt that he would be there right now." 

Ray gunned the engine. "Well it doesn't hurt to take a look Benny." 

**********************************************

Ray's sides were aching really bad now. The pain was intense and felt like someone was pressing hot coals against his ribs. The muscles were being pulled and stretched like a rubber band stretched beyond their limits, feeling as if they would snap or break at any minute. And to matters worse he was desperately thirsty. The dryness in his mouth made it hard to swallow and it reminded him of that one time he ateseveral bags of flower seeds on an overnight bust and forgot to buy a drink. His parched throat had been a horrible experience then like it was now. He wanted to know the time so he looked up at the watch on his wrist. But that proved futile because he couldn't turn his hands in any direction since they were asleep and he didn't have his glasses on anyway. Ray turned to look out of the small broken windows surrounding the upper edges of the building and could tell by the brightness outside that it was around noontime. Inside the building was dark, cold and it smelled mildewed, sort of like old rust sitting around for too long. Ray closed his eyes to focus better on his lover Fraser. // _Knowing Ben, he's probably already searching fer me. He's kind of funny when I don't call or show up on time.//_ Ray remembered the first time he lost his temper at Ben because the Mountie had jumped on him for being late in getting home. Ray remembered yelling and screaming at him and accusing the Mountie of beinga nosy, nagging house-wife. But Ben had only been worried about him, the Mountie had broken down and cried after the fight because Ray had forgotten to notify him about a two day stakeout and the Mountie had been worried sick. Ray had felt like the heel that he was and had spent days apologizing and trying to make up to his wonderful lover. The thought made him smile now because he had to promise, promise mind you **,** to keep his lover informed of his daily activities at all times . Ray shifted a little and yelped at the new pain that shot up both sides of his body. He thought about his lover again and remembered how he had scolded Ben on a dozen occasions because he hated being watched all the time _._ But truthfully, he had to admit that he enjoyed the attention plus the worried look on Ben's face at times. The Mountie was a nagging wife, but Ben really cared about him and Ray loved him all the more. Just thinking about Ben and his eccentricities made Ray smile and thank his lucky stars that Ben loved him in return. Then a nagging thought sneaked its way into his brain _. * Vecchio is back! God, Oh God, how I hate that Italian moron! He thinks he's so suave, sexy and sophisticated but all he is, is a moron! He thought that he could just return and reclaim everything that he left behind. What an idiot! Well, he can have his stinking job back, plus his fucking name and his damn reputation but he sure as hell can't have Fraser back! There's no way in hell he'll take Fraser from me!"_ Ray looked around in the darkness of the abandoned warehouse frantically hoping to find a way out and get back to his lover Ben. 

*****************************************************

Ray pulled the Riviera over to the curb in front of Stanley's apartment and parked. "Are you sure you don't want me to file a missing report, Benny? I mean, the man is missing and he is a cop." 

Fraser shook his head as he sat beside his partner and replied. "No Ray, that will not be necessary. He will probably be home for dinner later this evening. I have to get inside and feed Diefenbaker and I'll notify you when he arrives. Thank you kindly for your help Ray. Your friendship and help means a lot to me." 

Ray smiled and nodded while remembering the times when he used to drop Benny off at the Consulate and he would reach over to kiss him goodnight or goodbye. * _Now, why can't it be like that again Benny? Why can't it be more then this friendship thing that you keep insisting on having between us_?! _I miss that beautiful face on my pillow and that beautiful voice that used to tell me how much you loved me while fucking me. All those sweet words that you used to whisper in my ear, and now . . . now they are all gone! How did all this mess get started in the first place Benny? Was I that stupid to walk out on you?! //_

"Ray? Ray are you all right? Did you come up with a . . . 

"No Benny, I was just. . . never mind, just call me when he gets in ok? I'll be waiting for your call Benny."

Fraser smiled and that smile alone brought back a lot of good memories for Ray. 

"I will keep you informed about any further developments, Ray. I really have to go in now and feed Dief, good night." Fraser stepped out of the car and hurried away.

Vecchio watched him leave and sighed deeply thinking about how much he missed Benny Fraser _. //Oh how I miss you Benny. You closed the door to your heart and I'd wish you'd let me in!//_

_******************************************************_

Ray stared up at his hands and wondered how long a person's hands could survive without circulation going through them. Then he heard someone stirring but couldn't make anything out in the dark. He yelled. "He-e-ey! Ok, now that yer here come on over and tell me why the hell ya have me tied up like some kinda piece of meat? Who are ya anyway and whaddya want!. . . . He-e-e-ey! Come on man, talk ta me or are you such a chicken shit!" Ray heard him shuffling, heading over to him as if dragging a leg or something but couldn't make him out.

The stranger stepped up to him and then kicked him in the knees. 

"Ow-w-w-w! Fuck You!" Ray yelped in pain.

Then suddenly, without warning the ropes were cut and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He let out a loud muffled moan when his body hit the ground with a loud resounding thud. "Oomph!" Ray knew he couldn't even make a dash for it because everything on him was either numb or hurting. _//Dammit! He knows I can't run off cause I'm one big hurt!//_ He let out another yelp when the stranger yanked at the rope and tied it around a pole. He left him enough rope to allow him to move around though. 

"What the fuck do ya want and what am I doing here?! Hey! Get over here so that I can see yer ugly face ya moron!" Ray was faced down unable to turn around and yelled at him as he writhed in pain. Being released hurt even more then being tied up because the blood was trying to crawl back into his arms and hands and he kept writhing around like a giant worm.

The stranger only grunted and flipped him over on his back.

Ray screamed in pain at the agony of his ribs being kicked at. "A-a-r-r-r-r-g-g-g-g-h-h-h-h! Damn mother fucker! 

The stranger threw water onto his face and Ray gasped as the water came pouring down fast on him. He started coughing and choking and thought the stranger meant to drown him but then the water stopped just as sudden. Ray watched as the hooded person placed something that resembled Dief's dog bowl with water within his reach and turned to leave. Then as an afterthought he threw Ray a sandwich wrapped in foil paper and it landed right beside the bowl.

Ray was left yelling obscenities at him as he shuffled away.

***********************************************

Fraser cooked a wonderful meal of spaghetti and garlic bread then he glanced at the clock and waited for the chime to strike five thirty. He went and sat at his usual chair on his usual spot in the dinning room and waited for Ray to come home. In a few more minutes Ray would be officially missing for twenty four hours now but he still had hope. Fraser glanced over at Diefenbaker who stared at him knowing full well that his pack mate was going to reprimand him as always. Fraser shook his head and scolded him. "Now Diefenbaker. . . .Ray should be arriving any minute now and you know how he hates for you to scattered your food around the floor like that. He hates it when he steps into your food so get it off the floor and back into your bowl Diefenbaker. And do it now!."

Diefenbaker glanced at his meal then back at his pack mate and decided to ignore him as always. He looked away and laid down next to the food on the floor. 

Fraser was appalled by his behavior and scolded him again. "Now, you listen Diefenbaker! You need to start doing your share of work around here because heaven knows I am trying my patience with you! You are aware that this is Ray's apartment and we are merely guests that are staying here at his request? Now, where is your bowl Diefenbaker? I've already warned you about hiding it!" 

Dief closed his eyes and ignored him. 

Fraser was about to scold the wolf further but heard a small tap at the front door and quickly pulled off his apron hurrying to greet Ray. Smiling cheerfully he swung the door open and added, "Ray? Did you forget your ke. . . . Oh!"

Barbara stood in the hallway smiling and holding a covered dish. 

"Mrs. Kowalski! Why it's so good to see you here, please do come in . . . . here let me take that." Fraser took the covered dish off her hands and made his way to the kitchen as she followed behind. 

"Benton dear! Haven't I told you to call me Barbara.. . . .now, where is Stanley? Isn't he home yet Benton or is he going to work late?" 

Fraser got busy making tea for her then guided her to a stool. "Ray should be here any minute now Mrs. . . .Barbara, so please, just sit back and I will serve you some tea." 

She sensed something was wrong with her lovely future son-in-law because her mother's instincts told her so. "Benton? Benton honey. . . what is going on? I can tell that you are worried about something. Did you and Stanley have a fight? I know how temperamental and irrational he can be, a boy at times, but he's got a good heart, my Stanley does and he loves you so very much, Benton." 

Fraser served her the tea and his smile wavered as he sat by her. "Mrs. Kowalski, Barbara. . . . Ray and I did not have an argument but your instincts are correct in assuming that something is amiss. . . Ray seems to have disappeared. He didn't show up to his office this morning, which is rather unusual for him, and I thought that maybe he spent the night at your house. That is why Detective Vecchio and I went to your house hoping to find him. Last night. . . . Well, he didn't come home and he hasn't called which is unlike him. I am getting very concerned and I think it is time to involve the police" 

She had been anxious since the Constable and the detective had come to the house early this morning and this news scared her. She had known something was wrong because she knew Stanley would not allow Benton to drive around with that detective that came to her house earlier. Stanley had already told her of Benton's affair with Detective Raymond Vecchio. "So where is Stanley, Benton?" 

Fraser ran a knuckle across his eyebrow and added. "Well, I really don't know ma'am, but I am really worried now."

"Benton, sweetie, is Stanley jealous of you and that other Detective Vecchio? The one who returned and took back his name and his job back?"

Fraser glanced at her, then shook his head as he blushed. "No, no Mrs. Kowalski. . . . Ray and I already discussed my uh. . .previous involvement with Detective Vecchio and we settled it out between us. He was rather upset and did yell at times but we resolved this matter. I know that he is not missing because of anything that I have done. . . because. . . . I have done nothing wrong. I love Ray, Mrs. Kowalski. . . .I am very much in love with Ray."

Barbara smiled and patted his hand. "Yes, you do love him sweetheart and he loves you so very much too. A mother knows when his son is in love and my son is in love with you. Now, what do we do next?"

*****************************************************

Ray grunted in pain as the sensations in his fingers and arms were returning slowly. He could feel the pins and needles in his limbs and wished desperately for his body not to move. The thirst had returned and had become unbearable so he finally stuck his face in the bowl and reprimand himself for not drinking it earlier. The water was refreshingly cold, it was pure heaven as he gulped at it greedily nearly choking on it. Resting his face in the dirt he was gasping and coughing for several minutes trying to catch his breath. Then he glanced past the bowl and remembered the sandwich. Looking at the wrapped sandwich he decided that he needed to eat to keep his strength up. Stretching and reaching over for it he managed to grab it between his teeth and pulled it closer to himself. He tore into the foil in record time and managed to eat it without choking on it. 

Ray's mind was in turmoil and he knew he had to figure out a way to escape before his red coated lover would decide to come and rescue him _._ Fearing for Fraser's life, he mumbled softly to no one around, "God, I hope my hero isn't foolish enough to come here alone. Oh God, please keep Ben away from here. Please, if he has to come, don't let him come alone!" Ray scooted closer into the pole to release some of the tension on his wrists and laid his cheek on the ground trying to plan out an escape. _// I gotta get out of here. My arms and hands seem ta be waking up and that's good. Escape is my first priority and returning ta Ben is the other one.//_ Then again he remembered about Vecchio being with Ben. Ben would have told Vecchio by now that he was missing because he had been missing a whole day now and the only logical thing for Ben to do was report his disappearance. Ray sighed knowing full well that Vecchio would be hitting on Ben by now with the Mountie being vulnerable at this time. Ray knew that Ben was always in control, always had answers and plans but when it came to him, when it came to the blonde-haired detective, Ben was a marshmallow. If Ray was in any kind of danger, Ben would not hold up too well and this is what worried Ray right now. That is why he had to find a way himself, and get out of here now. His mind raced with thoughts and worries about getting out of here. // _I have'ta get the hell outta here! That fucking, damn, idiotic Italian is probably seducing him this very minute while Ben is venerable.//_ Ray realized they had only been together, intimately, for five months and then the real Detective Vecchio returned. Ben's ex-lover had returned and had made no bones about wanting his ex back. Ray remembered going into shock the night Ben told him about his relationship to Vecchio. At first he had been stunned by the news then he was very angry and jealous and they had a big fight over Vecchio. But in the end they had managed to get it all out and put it behind them until now. . . now that the Italian moron returned thinking he could come back for his ex-lover with no problems. "Ha! Well think again Vecchio cause the Mountie is mine! He's in love with me and yer history Romeo! Thank God Ben realized that you didn't love him! I'm just happy that he loved me and I love him! God, I have'ta get the hell outta here now!" He was angry now for being such an idiot and getting himself in this situation so he thrashed around like a fish caught on a fishing line. He finally realized that he wasn't helping himself so he stopped. _//Okay! Okay! I hav'ta cut this shit out! I gotta remain calm, cause I know that's what Ben would be telling me ta do. I have'ta think of an escape plan and get the fuck outta here so I can go and kick my jailer in the head and Vecchio too!"_ Ray grunted as he eased his face back down on the ground _._

***********************************************************************

Fraser and Mrs. Kowalski presented their concerns to Lieutenant Welsh. 

The Lieutenant agreed that it was highly unlikely for Raymond Kowalski to just wander off without notifying someone. Raymond Kowalski was now officially missing for the last twenty-eight hours. 

Ray entered the bull room and noticed Fraser and Mrs. Kowalski in Welsh's office. He headed toward the Lieutenant's office and knocked.

Welsh motioned for him to enter. "Come on in Detective Vecchio, we seem to be having a missing detective on our hands. Seems Detective Kowalski has not been seen by anyone for the last twenty-eight hours. We're going to need everyone available working on this case Detective Vecchio so get Detectives Huey and Dewey to help you out. Mrs. Kowalski, this is Detective Vecchio, one of Chicago's finest." 

She glanced at him and smiled. "Hello, Detective Vecchio."

Ray smiled and nodded at her then shifted his gaze to Fraser displaying mild annoyance. "Excuse us Lieutenant, but I need to talk to Benny." 

Fraser nodded and turned to Mrs. Kowalski, "Would you please excuse us? I will be right back." 

As soon as Ray closed the door behind Fraser, Ray grabbed the Mountie by the upper arm and whispered a little upset with him."Why didn't you call me and tell me that you were going to report this? I thought you trusted me, Benny? I am trying to help you!" 

Fraser stepped back a little as he caught Mrs. Kowalski eyeing him. He did not know how much Ray had told her about his relationship to this Ray. He also didn't want her to get any wrong ideas about his loyalty to her son. "Ray, you are well aware that I have to go through the proper channels so Mrs. Kowalski and I decided it was time to notify the Lieutenant about Ray's disappearance." 

Ray scoffed "And you couldn't call and tell me that he didn't come home for dinner? You had to by pass me and tell the Lieutenant first, knowing full well, that I wanted to help you too? We're supposed to be friends, am I correct Benny? Or maybe you're too afraid that Stanley will find out that you came to me first and it would make him jealous? I haven't stopped caring about you Benny and it's true that I can't stand Stanley Kowalski but I'm not gonna stand by and watch you hurt either! If you worry about him, then I worry about you!" 

Fraser stared at the floor, embarrassed by the accusations because they were all true. He held the Stetson behind him clasped in both hands and breathed a little heavily trying to hide his tears. He took a deep breath and set his eyes on those green ones that were staring at him in anger. Calmly, he remarked. "You do not understand the situation Ray. Raymond Kowalski is so unlike you, under that macho, bravado that you see is a very sensitive and vulnerable person. You do not want to see what a wonderful man Ray really is because you are so busy being bitter. You and I are aware that we did not have a solid, intimate relationship Ray. You think I did not know how uncomfortable you were being my lover? Being labeled gay? I knew this Ray, you didn't have to tell me because I knew already. . . . .What we do have is a solid friendship Ray. Yes, Ray Kowalski would be jealous knowing that I came to you for help but he would understand that finding him is your job. I intend to find him Ray, with or without your help because I am in love with him." 

Ray felt that knife pierce his heart again at the mention of Fraser's unyielding love for Stanley. He stared at the Mountie totally disillusioned by the man he used to know and love. Of all things he didn't need to hear now was how much Fraser needed Stanley or how much Stanley needed Fraser.

Welsh stepped out and interrupted them. "Excuse me gentlemen, but it's getting late and I already called for reinforcements. I need for you to get on this right away, Detective Vecchio,. You too Constable Fraser, you go ahead and go with the detective and keep me informed of any new developments."

They both nodded and Fraser turned to acknowledge Mrs. Kowalski. "Let me accompany you to your car ma'am. The investigation is underway and we'll find him . . .Barbara."

She smiled and patted the Mountie's cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out of the bull room. He reassured her that he would find Ray and bring him home safely. That he would not quit till he found his man.

Ray watched them walk away and felt his heart break into pieces once again.

*********************************************************************

Ray licked his lip feeling for the sore spot where the butt of a gun must have landed. Feeling the swollen lip he snarled "Who the fuck are you!" He eased his head back down on the floor, this time facing up and closed his eyes thinking about Fraser again. He licked his lip again and then smiled remembering how Fraser always complimented his _full-lower lip_ especially when they were being intimate at night. Fraser loved teasing his lower lip by taking it between his teeth and nipping at it sometimes a bit too hard. He would yelp and that would make Fraser smile making those blue-grays glitter with happiness. Ray would pretend to scold him, telling him to quit doing that cause it hurt but Fraser would coo and compliment that he couldn't help himself. That Ray's lower lip was so tempting and juicy looking, yes, Ben had said juicy looking, and Ray had laughed and let him keep nipping his lip after that.

Ray stirred when he heard his captor shuffle in. He turned his head to watch the shadow enter. Then he yelled. "H-e-e-e-e-ey! Ya mother-fucking, yellow-bellied, moron! Why don't cha come and talk ta me! Come on and show yer face!" 

The stranger came closer and closer to him until he stopped right in front of Ray. Then he kneeled and glared into Ray's blues with his black, smoldering, angry eyes. 

Ray could not make out his face because it was late at night now and the warehouse was pitch black. But his skin crawled when the man croaked out a greeting.

"Well, hello Stanley. And how are you doing today?"

This shook Ray up and sent goose pimples all over his body. The fact that this stranger knew him. Not only knew him but knew his first name. No one outside of the precinct knew Detective Vecchio had returned so he was still Detective Vecchio to the outside world. // _Jesus Christ, he knows my name? He didn't call me Vecchio, he called me Stanley! . . . and that voice! That voice sounds so familiar. . . . so familiar!"_

The stranger inched his way in closer then Ray jumped when he saw the flicker of light and realized he had just flicked on a lighter. 

Ray studied the deformed face but still could not recognize him.

A vicious, crooked grin spread across the man's face as he snarled "You fucking bastard! You don't even remember me! Now, I'm insulted! All these years that have gone by and all I could think of was you while I sat in prison. I kept wondering how things would have been different if you hadn't stumbled into my hiding place. You got lucky Stanley, you weren't even looking for me and just managed to stumble into my place. Then you got awards for capturing me! You got a commendation for my arrest and you were all over the news and papers! And all because you stumbled into me! Did you think that I would forget you Stanley? Did you?!" 

A horrific thought crawled across Ray's mind and then he felt the Reaper's ice cold hand gripped hold of his brain making the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up in fear. 

The fear in Ray's eyes told the stranger all he needed to know and the grin seemed to spread even more in that monstrous looking face. 

A mind-numbing, torturing horror had stationed itself into Ray's brain and he could only compare this fear to the time when he was around ten and fell off the roof of his mother's house. In horror, Ray had watched as the ground was reaching up really fast to make contact with his face and his scream got caught in his throat. Stanley Raymond Kowalski knew who this creature was, not his name because that was not important, but the fact that this creature had butchered five cops. This raving lunatic was on the *most wanted fugitive list* for butchering five cops in the surrounding areas where Ray used to be stationed at. Ray closed his eyes tightly, forcing back the sandwich that threatened to make it's way back up into his throat. His mind now allowed thoughts to enter. // _Oh dear God! What have I gotten myself into!//_

_**********************************************************************_

The silence in the car was as quiet as the cemetery at night. Ray drove aimlessly and morosely staring only at the street while gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

Fraser, feeling uncomfortable with the tension turned to look at Ray. "Ray? Ray you do not have to do this. I know how uncomfortable this has to be for you. I know that my presence does not help you in anyway, maybe it would be best that I should ride with Detective Dewey." 

Ray swallowed hard trying to force the pain down and glanced at the Mountie. "Benny.. . . you're right about this killing me. Having to sit so close to you and not touch you is killing me. I want to talk. . ..we need to talk. . . . .when I was here with you, we made promises to each other. At the time I didn't take those promises too seriously but then again, I didn't expect to be transferred anywhere. I thought that you and I would had a really long term relationship and there was no danger anything or anyone coming between us. . . . And I also didn't expect for either of us to live long enough to fulfill those promises anyway, with the kind of job that we have. . . . .. Ok, so I got a new job to do that was away from you and . . . .and I came back and you moved on. I thought after leaving you that I too, had moved on but . . . .When I returned and saw you again, well it just sort of all rushed back to me. I thought we could start all over again but I had no idea you had fallen in love with someone else! It just threw me for a curve Benny. Ok, so now you're in your cozy little relationship and I'm the idiot looking in. I can understand how you got lonely Benny but I still want you back! It's true that I made a mistake about my identity, about being labeled gay but it doesn't matter now! I have gone beyond that!" 

Fraser had been watching him speak, focusing on the pain behind those Italian greens and took a deep breath before he replied. "Ray. . . .Ray I don't know how else to apologize to you for causing you so much pain and misery. You, of all people, should know that I am not a scholar with words of the heart when it comes to love but it pains me to see you hurt. I am deeply, touched and flattered that you still . . . .love me, but I regret that I do not share your sentiments. We made what you called, and I quote, "pillow talk" promises Ray. But as I recall you once saying that all those promises that we made, were merely pillow talk that would fade away when the morning ray's of the sun would shine on us. Well Ray, the morning Ray's of the sun did shine on us.

**********************************************************************

Ray finally found his voice and breathed out his shock, "T-the B-Butcher!"

The laugh that escaped the shadowed man boomed out in a high-pitched, sinister roar. "Oh Stanley! You remembered who I am! I am so honored and flattered that you can still remember my name! Well, now that we have our salutations out of the way guess what I brought in honor of our gathering? Well, you don't have to guess because it will be my pleasure to show you! Here, just let me light up these candles and we can all take a look at what the Butcher man brought his favorite detective in the whole world!" The butcher reached behind him grunting with eagerness and dropped a large satchel bag besides Ray's face. 

Ray jumped away but the dirt still speckled up on his face when the satchel hit the dirt. 

Ray watched in horror as he tipped the bag upside down and emptied it of its contents. He groaned deep inside, scared shitless as his eyes locked on his instruments.. 

The Butcher laughed in delight watching his nemesis freeze in fear. He set about picking up each razor sharp knife and placing them on a nice, white towel besides him. Picking up each knife tenderly and carefully as if they were made of precious gold and whispering under his breath. "I brought all my most prized and favorite ones for you, my friend."

*********************************************************************

Fraser held the cigarette butt up to Diefenbaker's nose again as they stood outside Mrs. Kowalski's house. Dief sniffed at it then barked and took off. 

Fraser watched him sprint across the field then ran to Ray's Rivera with Ray on his heels. "Let's go Ray! Dief knows something!" 

They jumped into the car and Ray peeled off in pursuit of Dief. 

It was difficult to keep up with the wolf but then Ray was disappointed when Diefenbaker lead them back to Stanley's apartment. "Oh great! He brought us back to Stanley's apartment! Of course we know Stanley lives here Diefenbaker!. . . Now what Benny?"

Fraser stepped out of the vehicle and rummaged in his pants for his set of keys. "Come on Ray, maybe Diefenbaker found something inside." '

Ray had reservations about entering the enemies territory. He didn't want to go in and be reminded that this was the new place Fraser was hanging out now on his spare time. Fraser was already inside so Ray stepped in hesitantly and stopped at the doorway. He heard Fraser calling him and headed to the living room. It was clean with everything placed in its proper place. But his eye caught certain things that belonged to the Mountie. His bedroll was rolled neatly in one corner. His blanket was spread across the sofa as if someone had slept there, maybe two someone's. He heard Fraser calling to him from appeared to be the kitchen so he hurried over and froze as he stared into the bedroom. The bed had not been made up yet and there was clothes laying on the floor. Ray recognized one of Fraser's t-shirts lying crumpled next to Ray's tennis shoes. When he glanced up he saw Fraser's red serge tunic hanging nicely on a hook in Ray's opened closet. The one thing that made him psychically sick was the fact that someone's, which was more then likely Stanley's, underwear lay thrown on top of the Mounties shiny, brown boots. The sight nauseated him.

Fraser came up behind him and noticed Ray's discontented face. It was a mixture of hate and disgust. "Ray?"

Ray turned and stared at him enraged by what he saw. "Are you living here with him?" 

Fraser stared at him then nodded, not in shame or embarrassment but merely stating a fact. "I make my residence here Ray. I just relocated last month." 

Ray felt that ever present knife in his heart go in deeper. He snorted out a reply totally disgusted with himself and with his ex-lover. "Benny. . . .Oh God ,Benny how could you do this to. . . .never mind, just forget it. . . .Benny, Dief just smelled Kowalski's scent, he's just wasting our time so let's go out in the streets to look for him."

Fraser's patience was coming unraveled a thread at a time. He had hoped Ray could put his personal feelings aside and concentrate more on finding Ray but that did not seem to be the case. "Ray. . . Ray please, We should investigate around this area for possible evidence. Diefenbaker would not lead us astray, only to follow Ray's scent. He brought us here for a reason. " 

Ray frustrated by the lack of sleep, food and mostly sex grabbed Fraser by the wrist. "Look Benny, I know you want to find him but I'm just saying that we need to stick to our leads before they go cold! I don't think Stanley is in here and I don't think his captors came here either! Now let's go!" 

Fraser tensed up immediately when Ray grabbed him. He saw the anger and frustration on his partner's face and that enraged him. He could not understand why Ray was letting personal feelings come between their investigation In a fit of anger he yanked his hand away "Fine! If being here makes you uncomfortable just say so Ray so that I can resume the investigate on my own!" 

Ray watched the tears form in Fraser's eyes and again his heart was treading where it shouldn't be. He stepped forward and embraced the Mountie. "Hey. . . come on Benny, I 'm sorry! I realize this hurts you and I don't mean to hurt you." 

Fraser refused to break down and cry in front of Ray. He didn't want pity, he wanted help. He tried to move back from the embrace then he felt Ray's hand cup his chin and they stared at each other, Ray with those hurting dark green eyes into Fraser's hurting blue-grays. Within seconds the Mountie felt Ray's lips press into his hungrily, pushing his tongue past Fraser's lips and into his warm mouth. 

Fraser was stunned, receiving this kiss like a slap in the face. Enraged and offended he pulled away quickly. "That was totally uncalled for! Why did you do that! I thought we understood each other Ray! I thought you understood what Ray means to me!"

Ray watched as the Mountie panted in anger and he shook his head. "Aw come on Benny, it was just a kiss."

"No Ray, it was not just a kiss, it was an insult! Obviously your definition of friendship differs from mine! It is obvious by your behavior that you do not care for Ray's life but I do! My intentions of friendship were honorable, Ray! Why would you jeopardize our friendship or my relationship? . . . . Get out of here Ray! Just leave me alone! Please leave me alone!" 

Ray's eyes glared with hatred and he turned away, storming his way out the front door. 

Fraser felt totally lost, he was alone and confused. He retreated to the window and watched as Ray practically run to his car, revved the engine and sped off. That kiss was the final straw, the last thread supporting his sanity snapped loose and he lost it. The tears streamed down his cheeks and then he fell to his knees and sobbed. The sobs came easily after the first one and his body jerked with each wail that poured out of him. Sobbing fiercely on his knees he cried out in anguish."Oh God Ray I need you! Where are you?! I need you to come and hold me and stop this torturing pain! I need your arms embracing me making me feel loved and secure again! Oh Ray. . . Ray where are you?! You're breaking my heart and you promised that you would never do that! You promised that you would never hurt me! What am I going to do if I can't find you Ray?! I'll die without you, I'll die without you, Ray! OH RA-A-A-A-AY!" He wrapped his arms around his body, hugging himself tightly then cried in loud painful sobs while chanting Ray's name between each painful sob. Then he leaned forward placing his forehead on the floor allowing his tears to slip into the floorboards. "Oh Ray!<sob> Oh Ray! Oh Ray!" 

The knock at the door dragged him out of his confinement of loneliness and pain. Wiping his face with his hands he went to the door expecting Ray to be apologizing again. But instead Mrs. Kowalski appeared, smiling at first, then her face dropped seeing her future son-in-law drenched in tears. "Benton! Oh God Benton what has happened!?" She reached up and embraced him, smoothing the hair on the back of his head down. "Benton tell me!"

Fraser wrapped his arms around her and dropped his face into her shoulder. The sobs returned as he was unable to suppress the tears. "I don't know what I'm going to if. . . " Then his body stiffened and he quickly stepped back when he noticed Mr. Kowalski standing farther out in the hallway. Fraser straightened up and wiped at his face before remarking rather hoarsely. "I would like to apologize for my behavior, Mr. Kowalski, Sir.. . . . .both of you, please come in." 

Barbara glanced at her husband then back at Fraser and tucked him back into an embrace. She patted his back and added. "Don't you dare apologize sweetheart. You cry all you want! I know exactly how you feel." 

Fraser and Mr. Kowalski stared at each other then Fraser gave her a tight squeeze before inviting them in again. "Please come in. . . . Mr. Kowalski, please come inside." 

He nodded nervously and passed Fraser going inside to find his wife sitting on the couch. He made his way in and sat by her. 

Fraser followed and sat opposite them. "Can I get you some tea perhaps?"

Damien shook his head and asked."So Constable Fraser, have you heard anything on Stanley?" He already knew the answer because of Fraser's tears which were shed, no doubt, due to the disappearance of his son. 

Fraser composed himself and replied "No Sir, but I have some leads. Would you care for something to drink Mrs. Kowalski?" 

Barbara stood up. "I will make us some tea dear and you sit and tell us what new leads you have."

***********************************************************************

The Butcher stared and admired all his new knifes and blades that he had bought especially for Stanley. His eyes glimmered and the grin never left his face.

Ray was shaking deep inside but knew he had to keep his bravado up if he intended to come out of this alive. He forced himself to look into his captor's eyes and demand his attention. "Okay, Okay so you got me here, now whadda ya gonna do about it? You gonna chop me up inta little bitty pieces and feed me ta the fish? Or maybe I'll be the chop suey huh? Yer not even gonna give me a chance ta fight back are ya? Hell, even I gave you a chance to fight back Butcher man!" 

The Butcher's smile faltered for a second then it was back up flashing like a bright neon sign. He reached out and kicked Ray in the knees again. 

This time Ray, did not give him the satisfaction of crying out.

"Tough little shit aren't you Stanley Kowalski? Well Stanley, now I'm going to tell you what you wanted to know back then! Now you get to hear all the gory details you wanted to know when you interrogated me. I want you to know how I tortured them, how I made them bleed and squeal like hogtied little piggies! I want you to feel it Stanley! I want you to feel every single cut I carved into your body because I am going to enjoy carving you out like the turkey that you are!" 

Ray felt that he was going to puke. Suddenly, he really didn't want to hear all details now. His body shuddered and he looked away from those fiercely angry. black eyes.. _"Oh God, please help me! He is really gonna kill me!_ " Ray prayed silently, " _Fraser! Oh Ben, please come and get me! Please find me! Oh Fraser. . .Ben, I love you."_

***********************************************************************

Fraser divulged all he knew about the investigation to Ray's parents as they sat around the dinner table drinking tea and coffee. Then it suddenly dawned on Fraser that Diefenbaker had lead him here earlier before all hell broke loose with his emotions. "Oh Dear Lord! I just remembered that Diefenbaker had some important information, maybe a lead! Please excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski! Dief! Diefenbaker come here!" 

Dief jumped off his pack mates bed and pattered his way to the dinning room where his other pack mate stood by the table. He glanced at his other new pack mate's family then up at Fraser.

"Diefenbaker, you know something! You were trying to tell me something was amiss in the kitchen! 

Dief barked and darted out to the kitchen.

Damien and Barbara looked at each other not understanding what was going on as Fraser dashed after his dog/wolf.

Fraser stopped when he saw Diefenbaker sniffing at his food. "What is it Dief? Your food? What is wrong with your food Dief?" Fraser kneeled down and scooped the scattered food up from the floor and smelled it. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. He licked it and again nothing seemed to be wrong with it. "There's nothing wrong with your food Diefenbaker. . .and where is your bowl? I already told you. . .."

Dief started barking incessantly.

"Your bowl? Where is your bowl? He took your bowl! The perpetrator was here and he took your bowl!"

Dief danced around then stopped. Then he dashed out of the kitchen and Fraser again bolted after him. He followed Dief to the bedroom.

Barbara and Damien gave each other curious looks again.

Fraser rummaged through the closet as Dief sniffed around in it. He noticed that none of the clothes were missing. Since Fraser had moved in he had re-arranged just about everything and it had enraged Ray. He recalled Ray yelling and screaming at him on one of those espousal arguments after Fraser had done some spring cleaning.

// _Lookit! Lookit all this cleanliness, Fraser! How the fuck am I supposed to find anything in this tidy house! This isn't the fucking Consulate, Ben, this is our home! Hell! Dammit Ben, you even messed up the arrangement of my dirty clothes! How am I supposed ta know which one is a little dirty or a lot dirty?! You just went and hung it all up! I'm gonna have a cow Fraser!//_

Fraser smiled even now remembering the conversation. _"Now Ray, you are overreacting because you cannot have a cow. A human being having a cow would be anatomically impossible because there . . ."_

_"Fraser!"_

_"Yes Ray?"_

_"Just shut up and don't move my clothes again!"_

_"Understood!. . . . But Ray. . . . the scent of your body in fresh clean clothes drives my hormones insane and makes me want to make hot, passionate love to you."_

_"It does?. . . .uh. . .Okay, you can uh. . . . hang my clothes but . . . but leave my remote alone, okay?"_

_"Yes of course Ray. . . .Understood."_

Fraser smiled then his eyes fell on the empty box in the corner of the closet. He noticed Ray's gun thrown right beside it and a cigarette butt right next to it. He picked up the butt and whiffed it recognizing the smell as the same one on the Kowalski's property. The man was obviously a smoker and he had been here looking for something or probably just hiding in the closet waiting for Ray. Fraser looked at the gun again and recognized it as Ray's. It was not the one he carried in his shoulder holster but the one he stuffed into his boots. He stared at it for a second or two then took it and slipped it into his pants pocket. The Mountie was backing out of the closet when he caught the aroma of Ray's cologne drifting off one of his shirts. He reached for the shirt hanging on a hook next to the closet and brought it to his nose inhaling deeply the faint scent of vanilla, musk and Ray. The shirt embodied the inner essence of Ray and it made Fraser want to cry again. He placed it back on the hook and turned to Diefenbaker who was back on the forbidden bed, the bed Ray forbid him to sit on. Fraser added. "Diefenbaker. . . .let's go find Ray. We'll find your bowl and we'll find Ray." 

Diefenbaker barked and ran out of the room. He waited by the door and danced circles around waiting for Fraser to open it. Fraser hurried into the living room where Ray's parents waited and excused himself. "I need to check up on a new lead and I must run now. Could you please call the Lieutenant and let him know that I might have found something.." He then hurried out the door with Dief on his hills. 

They ran outside and down the alley but Dief was way in the lead now.

**********************************************************************

The Butcher had left him alone again and for that he was grateful. Ray had tried desperately to get free of his restraints but it was useless. His hands had finally regained their feel but he was still captive and scared fearing of what this guy had in store for him. The sun had risen an hour ago and his captor had gone to get breakfast. If he had his calculations correct he would now be missing for the last thirty seven or eight hours. But it felt more like years instead of hours.

***********************************************************************

Fraser was winded when Dief finally came to rest near a large empty field with an abandon building quite some distance away. They had run through nearly five miles of the bitter cold until the sun broke through the clouds and warmed it up a fraction. Fraser was gasping for air while holding on to his knees and the wolf waited patiently for him. "Dief?. . . . Dief is. . . is Ray. . . .up there?"

Dief barked and whined.

*********************************************************************

Ray knocked at Stanley's apartment again. He was surprised when Mrs. Kowalski opened the door. Then he saw Mr. Kowalski coming up behind her. "Oh! I was looking for Benny. . . I mean, Constable Fraser. . .is he here?"

"No Detective Vecchio. He said he found some leads and ran off with his dog about half an hour or more."

Ray panicked. "Where did he ran off too? Did you see where he headed to ma'am?"

They both shook their heads.

Ray left extremely upset that Fraser had not called him once again. They were definitely going to have to sit down and talk this whole mess out as soon as he could find Fraser. . And Stanley. Ray jumped into his Riviera and radioed for back-up. _//Damn you Benny! Why didn't you call me?! Why couldn't you wait for me!? Why did you have to take off by yourself and to go looking for him?! I know I acted like a jerk because I am a jerk! But I'm a jerk whose in love with you Benny! I still love you, you damn idiot!!"_

_***********************************************************************_

Fraser arrived at the warehouse and crept around staying close to the ground while searching for a way in. He then started up the side of the wall trying to get on the roof. The building was old and rusted but it was still slippery because of last nights flurries. Once on the roof he laid down for a minute because his body was sore and tired. He then crawled around looking for an opening or a window. Fraser managed to stand up and walk around carefully nearly falling twice because the aluminum roof had a nice fine sheet of ice on it. At one time his foot gave way and he fell on his stomach then started slipping down. The Mountie saved himself by digging his nails into some rusted spots on the aluminum roof and remained perfectly still listening if anyone had heard him fall. When no one came he got up again and continued his search. The Mountie finally found some broken windows and peeked in. His heart did a somersault when he saw Ray _." Oh thank God, I found him!"_ His heart raced and for once the Royal Canadian Mountie Police panicked and almost fell off when he saw blood all over Ray's shirt. Fraser could not even think straight as he saw that his lover's frail body was not even moving. Then his breath got caught in his throat when Ray stirred and Fraser could breath again after that. He thanked God for that sign and sat back to contemplate on his next move. Before he had climbed the building he had sent Diefenbaker for help.

***********************************************************************

The Butcher came back and kicked Ray again. "Hey! Wake up, cause I brought you some breakfast. It's supposed to be your last meal and it's a delicious bologna sandwich so here, enjoy! That's what they fed us all the time so I thought it only fitting."

Fraser watched, he had seen the stranger appear from one of the side walls and threw something at Ray. His heart almost shot out of his chest with rage. Anger, hate and rage were all new to him but watching how this man was treating the man he loved it made those feelings come easy. 

Ray stared at the sandwich but was by no means hungry at all. "I'm not hungry."

The Butcher grunted and sat by him. He reached for the sandwich, tore off the foil and stuffed it into Ray's mouth. 

Ray started coughing as the Butcher jammed and jammed the sandwich into his mouth.

Fraser wanted to close his eyes or even look away but his eyes refused to budge. In fact his eyes squinted and his jaw tightened as he gnashed his teeth. His heart raced again and his breathing was ragged.

The Butcher stopped shoving the sandwich in and sat down to eat his. 

Ray turned his head sideways and coughed it all out. Once the sandwich was out, up came his dinner too. His body jerked as he retched over and over again. 

The Butcher ignored him and continued eating. 

Ray stopped throwing up and rested his head back on the ground closing his eyes. Then he whispered under his breath. "Okay God. I'm ready. . ..tell Ben I love 'im." __

The Butcher growled "What the fuck did you say!" 

Fraser's anger consumed him like a raging fire and he loathed this horrible animal inflicting pain on the man he loved! The anger mixed with panic seemed to overwhelm his mind as he caressed the gun in his pocket. His hands were shaking and trembling badly and his eyes were anchored on Ray, his Ray who was suffering and being tormented. The Mountie fought desperately trying to keep focused on a rescue plan but his emotions wouldn't allow him to. His jaw tightened as he shut his eyes and let the thoughts over come him. _// I'm going to kill him! I have the gun and I am going to kill him!"_

_***********************************************************************_

Ray manage to find Dief or Dief found him and barked incessantly trying to get Ray's attention.

Ray thrust his head out of the car and called to the wolf. "Dief! Diefenbaker, where's Fraser!?" 

And Dief shot off like a bullet. 

Ray gunned his engine and followed.

******************************************************************

Fraser's eyes were now transfixed on the shiny cutlery the stranger had arranged around one side of Ray. He had not seen it earlier because his eyes were drawn to the blood on Ray. Now he understood that this man meant to butcher Ray. He watched as the man duct taped Ray's mouth to stifle the screams and pain he intended to inflict on his lover. Fraser held his breath and decided now was the time to take action. Any form of action. _"We are to remain calm if we intend to get through this predicament! Maintain your head Constable and do not under any circumstances loose control of your objective! Rescuing Ray is my main objective."_ When he sat up he noticed Detective Vecchio's car up ahead about a good mile away. In the horizon he noticed the flashing lights of police cars headed their way. Thank God he heard no sirens.

Then his ear caught a muffled moan or scream and he quickly looked down again. Squinting to adjust his eyes to the darkness below he caught a glimpse of the knife the Butcher held in his hand as he ran it across his lover's chest. The man was laughing low and fiendishly as he cut straight red lines across Ray's chest. Fraser realized those red lines the stranger was drawing across Ray's chest were his lover's blood seeping out of those cuts and for the umpteenth time the Mountie lost that grip to logical reasoning again. Immediately standing up, he saw Ray followed by Dief sprinting towards the building but still a distance away and their eyes locked for a few seconds. Vecchio froze when he saw Fraser just standing there staring at him. Then the Mountie disappeared in the next second. 

"Benny-y-y-y-y-y! No-o-o-o-o-o-o--o!" Ray ran forward again but the building had swallowed Fraser up.

Fraser had dropped himself into the cracked window and was on his way down, glass was flying everywhere as he landed on the Butcher and Ray knocking the air out all of them, including himself. Upon his descent he heard Vecchio screaming outside.

The Butcher regained his composure quickly after Fraser had landed on him and had not released the knife that he held in his hand.

Ray was winded for a second because Fraser had landed mostly on the Butcher but now he stared horrified for Fraser. 

Welsh, with the other officers arrived in time to hear a shot ring out from inside the building. 

Vecchio, who had run back to his car for his gun, now ran blindly into the closed doors ahead of him calling out to his ex lover. "Benny-y-y-y! Benny-y-y-y! Are you okay?!" 

And everyone else followed.

It was chaotic when everyone ran in and the first thing that the Italian detective noticed was Fraser pointing the gun at the Butcher while Dief had his teeth wrapped around the man's neck. 

Ray trained his gun on the man kneeling before Fraser and glanced up at the Mountie. "It's okay Benny, put the gun down, I got him!" 

They all noticed Fraser had not budged. In fact he seemed frozen with Ray's gun trained between the man's eyes. 

Vecchio stepped in closer to pull Fraser back but noticed the look on Fraser's face and it scared him. It was the glare of an enraged, crazed animal. Or better yet, an enraged lover. "Benny? Benny, give me the gun. . . . .Come on Benny, give me the gun!"

Fraser would not move, he would not budge. Even though Ray, his Ray needed him he wanted to get rid of this monster first. He growled "NO! I-I can't Ray."

Ray inched in a little more. "Come on Benny, give me the gun! You don't want to kill him Benny. . . He isn't worth it!"

Fraser's hand was shaking and his heart was pounding but he just couldn't move. "No Ray. . .your wrong. . . . I do want to kill him."

Ray stared horrified unable to help because no one had released him yet. Everyone had frozen afraid to do anything that would surprise the Mountie.

Ray took another step forward. "Benny" but Fraser cocked the gun. So he froze like everyone else. 

Now, Ray moaned loudly on the ground, and that caught Fraser's attention as he turned to face his lover, lowering the gun.

Ray reached over and grabbed the gun as Fraser dropped it. 

Within seconds the place was surrounded again with police and squad all around. 

Welsh had the Butcher in handcuffs and let Huey and Dewey lead him away.

Fraser knelt quickly beside Ray, grabbed a knife and carefully cut the ropes off his lover's wrist.

Vecchio watched as Fraser took hold of the blonde head carefully and placed it in the crook of his elbow as he proceeded to remove the duct tape from Ray's mouth. 

Fraser was gazing into those baby blues lovingly making sure he was being really careful not to cause his lover anymore pain as he removed the tape carefully.

Vecchio heard Fraser cooing words of comfort. "Oh Ray. . . you're going to be fine, Ray. I'm going to make sure to take really good care of you from now on. . . . .we'll get home and I'll doctor every single cut on your body."

Ray looked into those blue-grays adoringly and smiled knowing he was fine now because he was in Fraser's arms. Everything was just fine now. Ray mouthed. "I love ya Ben." because his throat was parched.

Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray's head and mumbled incoherently. "Oh Ray, I am so very sorry that I didn't come for you sooner! I am so sorry that I took so long! I should have known something was wrong earlier! I should have gone looking for you that night! I. . . ." 

Ray broke away from the embrace and reached up to cover Fraser's mouth. His throat and mouth hurt but he had to reassure his lover that he was really fine now. His voice cracked. "Sh-h-h! I'm ok Ben. I am really fine. . .I knew you'd come fer me. . I knew you would."

Watching them, Welsh bellowed "Okay, everyone out! We are messing up the evidence in here! Vecchio and I will handle this till the forensic people arrive! Everybody out!" 

They all went out except the Lieutenant and Vecchio.

Hearing Ray's voice cracking up tore at Fraser's heart and again he broke down and cried bitterly. "Oh Ray! Oh Ray! Oh Ray!" He hugged Ray's head to his chest and rocked him as he sobbed into his blonde hair. 

Vecchio stared at Fraser relieved that he was fine but brokenhearted by the sight of them together. 

Fraser finally stopped crying and got up helping Ray up to his feet. Now Ray embraced him and now he cried on the Mounties shoulder. Fraser held him tight to his body and caressed the back of his hair and back.

Vecchio and Welsh heard Fraser trying to comfort Ray. 

Then they heard him say, "I would have searched the ends of the world for you Ray. You know that I would left no stone unturned until I had you back safe in my arms again! You know how much I love you Ray. You know I do." 

Vecchio looked to Welsh and then walked away.

*********************************************************************

The paramedics made their way around the mess and transported the detective and the Constable to the nearest hospital. 

Ray, of course declined to stay at the hospital overnight, much to Fraser's dismay and argued with every nurse and doctor that treated him. 

"Fraser don't do that, I already told ya that I'm not staying in this hospital so take my pants outta that closet! Honestly, the cuts don't even hurt!" The abrasions and slashes were treated with antibiotics and band aids but he did require some stitches on the bigger slashes on his chest. His lips received some butterfly's and there were plenty of tests and x-rays before his parents were even allowed to see him.

Ray's mother begged and pleaded until Fraser managed to sneak her in just to reassure her that Ray was fine and being a problem to everyone. 

When Ray's parents were finally permitted to visit him, Fraser decided an exit was in order.

Ray saw him sneaking out and called out to him. "Ben? Ben where are you going?! Please don't leave me Ben. . . .. Please stay here with me." 

Fraser glanced at Ray's father who was standing close to the bed Ray was on then he glanced at Ray. 

Barbara smiled at him and begged him to stay. 

Fraser shut the door and went to sit at one of the chairs.

***********************************************************************

Hours later, Ray was finally released.

Welsh, Huey, Dewey, Vecchio, Frannie and some other friends were around to make sure that Ray was really fine. After they all made sure he was well, they all departed their separate ways. 

The Kowalski's, followed Benton and Ray quietly down the hallway heading to the entrance.

Fraser, hands clasped behind his back for obvious reasons leaned over and whispered. "Who's taking us home Ray? You do realize that your car has been impounded?" 

Ray frowned. "Oh yeah. I forgot that my car is in the impound. I guess mom will give us a lift home." 

As if on cue Barbara hurried up to them. "Stanley! Stanley, I'm going to take you home with me so that I can look after your injuries dear."

Ray looked over to his dad then back to his mom "No mom, if Ben isn't welcomed at your house, then I can't go home with you. He saved my life today and I will forever be grateful to him. Besides, don't worry mom, Ben will look after me, I'll be fine mom, really I will." 

Fraser noticed the pain in Barbara's eyes and quickly turned to Ray adding, "Ray, maybe you should go home with. . . ."

Ray shook his head. "No Ben. . . . .I wanna be with you tonight. We'll be fine mom!" 

She was on the verge of tears and she threw a pleading look to her husband begging for help. Her eyes were brimming with tears. 

Damien knew that look, it was that look that said, " _you need to talk to your son and make him come home with us! You need to forgive him because he is your son, Damien! He is my baby!_ and then the tears would come and fall and never stop. He stared at her another minute, pulled up his pants, cleared his throat and walked over to his son. "Son, why don't you and Constable Fraser come over for lunch after you two get cleaned up a little. You know your mother would love to cook for you and Constable Fraser." 

She held her breath waiting for her son's reply.

Ray looked at his dad then looked at Fraser and asked. "How bout it Frase? You wanna have lunch at my mom's?"

Fraser cleared his throat then smiled, that nice warm smile that could melt butter, and then nodded. "I would love to." 

Ray now looked at his father. "Well that would be great dad! Frase and I would love to go! Let's go home Frase."

Fraser nodded and flashed Ray his most dazzling smile before turning to look at Mr. Kowalski. "Thank you kindly for inviting me Sir, I am honored. Would my red serge tunic be sufficient?" 

Ray laughed then reached over and hugged him briefly being careful not to hurt himself. "Je-e-s-s-h-h-h! Frase! We're not gonna go visit the Queen or anything like that! Your jeans would be. . ..uh, sufficient. Hey mom, give us a lift, seems I misplaced my car somewhere!" 

Smiling happily she walked over and wrapped an arm around them both hugging them tightly. "I love my two boys!" 

Ray laughed then yelped. 'Mom! Watch it! Yer hurting me!"

**********************************************************************

Once, finally alone at their apartment, Ray locked the door and quickly took Fraser into his arms. It seemed like years since he had kissed this beautiful man and that is what he wanted more then anything at this moment, well that, and sex would be nice too. Encircling Fraser into his arms and being very mindful of his injuries he captured his lover's mouth with his own.

Fraser eased away a little. "Ray. . . Ray, he hurt that beautiful lower lip that I love so much. Let me lick it for you."

Fraser started licking it over and over again and Ray thought he would pass out with that wonderful sensation. Then Fraser stopped and whispered. " I don't want to hurt you. . . . let me help you bath first and. . ."

Ray was too horny and pulled him forward, plastering his lips to Fraser's slipping his tongue deep into his lover. He felt Fraser lean into him and the kiss and even heard his Mountie moan with pleasure. Ray wrapped his arms around him and nipped at those soft lips, wanting to devour his lover. Then he broke the kiss hearing Fraser gasping for air. "Frase. . . I'll go find some clean towels and you get the water ready."

Fraser smiled and nodded. "Yes Ray."

Ray kissed his chin and left to get fresh towels from the dryer. 

Fraser prepared the bathtub with warm water and peach bubble bath. He placed a towel across the window to make the room darker then lit some candles that he placed on the bathroom sink. He prepared the salves and oils for Ray's injuries and quickly disrobed waiting for Ray. 

Ray came in a little miffed that he could not find the towels because Fraser had probably rearranged them somewhere new and forgot to tell him. "Ben? About this cleaning. I couldn't. . . . .O-o-o-o-o, This is so se-x-x-x-xy!" Watching his partner naked while sitting on the bathtub edge and testing the water send a throb to his dick. "Oh God Ben, you look so good!" He pulled off his shirt, unzipped his pants and got out of them quick then hurried over to the tub. 

"You get in first Ray, then I'll ease in beside you."

Ray nodded hurrying in ready to have his Mountie on top of him. "Ow-w-w! This water is fucking hot Ben! You wanna cook us or somethin'!" 

Fraser smiled "Ray! . . . . Language pleas-s-se!'

Ray smiled when Fraser eased into the tub and into Ray's waiting arms as the detective wrapped an arm around him and cuddled. He whispered into Fraser's ear. "I'll show ya language Fraser. Come closer and I'll tell you what I'm gonna do to you." 

Ray whispered into Fraser's ear. 

Fraser gasped and blushed. "Ra-a-a-ay! Can you really do that?!" 

Ray laughed and reached over for one of those wonderful tongue kisses. He sucked on Fraser's tongue and caressed it with his own. 

Fraser maneuvered Ray on top of him then ran his hands down to his slippery butt caressing them with both hands. 

The kissing intensified as Ray spread his legs open to mount his Mountie. 

Fraser felt Ray's hard erection sticking him in the abdomen and moved his own hard erection into Ray's crotch. 

Ray grinned when he felt the Mountie's super hard one on his crotch and whispered. "Is that fer me?"

Fraser grinned in return and nodded yes. "I missed you Ray. . .we missed you and we're both happy to see you."

Ray laughed then reached down to kiss him again. Their tongues dueled and their bodies slipped and slid together, grinding and pumping into each other while moaning and gasping between kisses. 

Fraser grasped Ray's upper arms and reached up to his ear to whisper. "Fuck me Ray."

Ray nearly let his load go at that invitation and was more then ready to do that. "Oh yes! Yes Ben."

Fraser raised his knees and parted his legs while grasping hold of Ray's upper arms and running that hot tongue all inside of Ray's warm mouth.

Ray settled between Fraser's legs, used the oils Fraser had brought for lubrication and slipped a finger into his lover. 

Fraser moaned and pushed down into that finger. 

The next one slipped in just as quick and again the Mountie moaned pumping into those fingers.

Ray crushed his bruised lips into the Mountie's moaning mouth and slipped in the third finger and now his Mountie was really moaning and that was more then Ray could bare so he slipped out his fingers quickly and positioned himself and his cock on that inviting tightness.

"Oh Ray!"

Ray pushed in and the Mountie bucked up feeling himself being opened for his partners entrance.

"OH Ray!"

Ray grasped hold of the Mountie's shoulder and pushed himself all the way in and his partner who was moaning loudly and grunting. Ray reached over and caught him in another bash of frenzied, hot kisses.

Now Ray was pumping in fast and hard with Fraser's hard cock being pounded between their bodies. Now it was Ray moaning and grunting with each thrust that he shoved into the Mountie's body.

Fraser gasped, then moaned loud as his seed shot out into the warm water. His body jerked and shuddered with each release and he held on tightly to Ray.

Ray saw that wonderful look of ecstasy on his lover's face then let his load shoot up into that hot, tight channel. Ray was gasping and moaning with each delicious spurt of seed that left his body. Feeling drained and exhausted he let himself drop onto his lover and whispered. "God! Oh thank God fer pain killers! Oh God Benton, I love you."

Fraser reached over and kissed his wet blonde hair. "I love you too, Ray."

Ray rested his head on Fraser's neck and smiled. "Told ya that I could fuck you under water, Ben."

Fraser smiled. "Yes, you most certainly did Ray."

After their bath, Fraser toweled Ray carefully, licking his injuries along the way. A small lick behind his ear, a lick across those soft bruised lips, one more across a hard nipple, another one across the really long cut across his chest, well that cut really needed several licks. Then Fraser licked his lips again and whispered. "That poor lower lip really needs more attention Ray." and again those licks came one after another. Before long they were in each others arms and then on the floor ready to go again.

***********************************************************************

After their sexual rendevous Fraser knew he had to tell Ray about the other Ray kissing him. "Ray? Ray there is something that you need to know."

Ray was looking for socks in a drawer. "What Frase?"

Fraser hesitated a little then added. "Detective Ray Vecchio kissed me."

Ray stopped what he was doing then turned around slowly and stared at Fraser. "What?"

"He kissed me. . .when I was searching for you he kissed me."

Ray stared at the Mountie as he was getting jealous by the second. "And? Did you kiss him back Ben? Did you?" he demanded to know.

"No Ray, I did not. . .I made it perfectly clear that I am in love with you and I told him to leave the apartment."

"He kissed you here!? Here in our apartment?! What were you doing here in our apartment with him Ben? Why did you bring him over?!"

"Ray. . ..Diefenbaker brought us here because he smelled your captors scent. But nothing happened Ray. . . I asked him to leave immediately! Are you angry Ray?"

"Of course I'm angry Fraser! But not with you Ben. . . .just. . . just don't do it again. . . . I mean the kissing. . .and don't bring him here again okay?"

"Yes Ray. . .It won't happen again Ray, I promise."

"Okay. . . okay now let's finish getting dressed here." Ray went back to looking for his sock and mumbled. "God I hate Vecchio!"

****************************************************************

Ray was putting on his sock and trying to ignore his lover.

Fraser was reprimanding him as always. "Could you please move a little faster Ray, it is not fashionable to be late to appointments especially for your own parents lunch."

Ray humpf and slowed down deliberately. 

"Ray? Ray would you stop staring at me and please hurry! Will this jacket do or should.. . . ." 

Ray had had more then enough and snapped. "Hey! Don't be blaming me for being late Fraser cause it's all your fault, you wanted to do it again."

Fraser looked to him "Pardon me? And you couldn't refuse Ray? You couldn't say no Ray?"

"No!"

"Well, you just said it right now."

"Yeah, but I can't say no to sex. . . .only to yer nagging."

"Ah. . . .am I nagging you Ray?"

"Yes!"

"Ah. . . .so I am to blame for making us late because you couldn't say no and I nag?"

"Fraser!?"

"Yes Ray?" 

"Would you please shut up" Ray smiled lovingly then blinked at him. 

"Understood" Fraser smiled in return.

***********************************************************************

Barbara greeted the boys at the door after Ray paid the cab driver. 

Ray headed straight for the kitchen because he was starving after all that sex. He left Fraser to fend for himself. 

Fraser was ushered into the living room by Barbara and was left alone with Mr. Kowalski. He sat on the couch across from Ray's father and held his Stetson with both hands. He smiled politely and added. "Thank you kindly for inviting us to lunch Sir. It is a pleasure to be here." 

Damien glanced at him nervously once in a while, attempted to smile once or twice and didn't know what to say to Fraser. "So Constable. Have you and Ray thought about children?"

Fraser ran a knuckle across his brow then pulled at the serge's neck. "Uh. . .Children, Sir? Is it a little warm in here, Sir? I feel a little. . . .perhaps you should ask Ray. . . . about children. . . I'll just. . . . I'll go get him for you. . .Ray?! . . .Ray! . . . . .RAY!"

********************************************************************

It was evening when they left the luncheon. Ray had bowered his dad's car to get them home. He glanced at Fraser and smiled. "Hey? What do ya think Ben?"

Fraser straightened up and started chattering "It was a magnificent lunch Ray, especially that red concoction your mother prepared then dipped it into that sauce. I really should get that recipe for us Ray. I especially enjoyed your mother's artistic creations of salads, But I must say, I was somewhat. . . .well, Oh dear, how should I put it?. . . . I was somewhat taken aback with your father's candor when. . . . " 

Ray cut in. "Benton, would you please speak English and tell me what the hell you are trying to tell me without all the other gibberish?"

Fraser stopped talking and stared at him. Then he sputtered "Well, I know where you get your temper from! Fine, if you must be so crude, your father wanted to know how I intended to support you and our children, Ray!" 

Ray's mouth dropped opened in shock then he blurted out laughing. "Oh my God! Oh my God, you have got ta be kidding me! Did he really ask. . . . .yer kidding me right? You. . . support me and our kids? And who's gonna have the kids, me or you? Ha. . .that is funny! No wonder you ran inta the kitchen. . . . Hell, we both know I have to support ya, Ben. . . ." What a laugh!" 

Fraser turned to look at Ray giving him the wide-eyed Mountie look "Excuse me but did I hear you correct? Need I remind you that I do have a job Ray and that I am quite capable of supporting my own needs. I do not need anyone to. . . . " 

Ray stifled a laugh then looked over to his lover who was chastising him as always and threw him a kiss. 

Fraser stopped in mid-sentence and stared at him. 

Ray smiled and sneaked his tongue out running it slowly across his bottom lip.

Fraser blinked once, twice then smiled.

Ray smiled in return because this always worked. Fraser would always shut up after Ray would flirt with him. Ray bit his bottom lip and watched for Fraser to. . . .and there it was, right on schedule. Fraser would blush, smile and look away.

Ray grinned and looked away too. He loved it when his Mountie would blush. 

Fraser smiled then added. "But I am not going to give you children, Ray! I simply cannot afford children on my measly paycheck!"

Ray cracked up laughing. 

*******************************************************************************

They arrived at the station and Ray headed to talk to the Lieutenant. 

Fraser walked over to Detective Vecchio's desk, like he had done dozens of times before, and stood in front of it.. 

"Ray, could I have a word with you in private please?" 

Ray looked up and stared at him for a few seconds. He looked over to the Lieutenant's office then got up. "Sure. Let's go to my office." 

Fraser followed him outside to his car and both got in. 

Ray was tense not knowing what to expect from the Mountie. He stared straight ahead gripping the steering wheel tightly afraid that Fraser was going to cut off all ties with him. 

Fraser held his Stetson in both hands and looked at Ray. "First of all, I would like to apologize for all the pain and anguish that I have caused you, Ray. I realize that it is hard for you to understand my actions or to start to forgive me but I want you to try. Our friendship means a lot to me if you will just give it a chance. Try to understand that I. . . .that I am with Ray now. I want to thank you for all the help you have given me and for always being a good friend to me. You have always been here for me and I will be forever grateful to you." 

Vecchio noticed Ray step out of the of the station and looked around. He did not bother to look at them sitting in the Riviera but instead walked to his car. He didn't get in his car but sat on the hood, obviously waiting for Fraser. 

Vecchio looked toward Benny, his good friend, his partner, and at one time his lover, and smiled. "Benny. . . .Benny, I will always love you no matter what you tell me. I was a fool to let you go Benny, and I realize that now but nothing you can say will change my mind. I can wait. I can wait for a very long time, Benny."

Fraser's heart sank and he shook his head. He didn't want to keep hurting his friend and partner but it seems that, that is what Ray wanted. 

Ray saw the hurt behind those beautiful blue-grays but he couldn't help it. He wasn't ready to let go of the Mountie. 

Fraser took a deep breath and turned away. "I have to go Ray. . . .Ray is waiting for me." 

Ray smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Benny. . . .. You go home and take it easy because we've all had a very long day. I'll see the both of you tomorrow morning." 

Fraser stepped out of the Riviera and glanced over at Ray. "Good night Ray."

Ray nodded. "Night Benny."

Fraser walked over to the GTO and Ray opened the door for him. 

Vecchio watched as Fraser buckled in. 

He noticed Ray reached over and caressed the Mountie's cheek with his fingers. 

Fraser leaned into those fingers and smiled. Then he reached over and kissed those fingers.

Ray smiled as Fraser kissed his fingers then looked away to start the GTO. 

Fraser glanced up to look at Ray still sitting in the Riviera watching them and turned away reaching for Ray's hand, squeezing it. 

Vecchio smiled and waved at them as they pulled away. He leaned back and started the car talking to himself. "Don't worry Benny, I can wait for a very long time." and he drove away.

*****************************************************************

Fraser squeezed Ray's fingers and added. "Ray?"

"Yes Fraser?"

"About our kids?"

"What about our kids, Fraser?"

"Maybe you can get a second job. . . .perhaps, moonlight?"

"Moonlight, Fraser?! . . . .Fraser?"

"Yes Ray?"

"We're not having kids! Hell, I can barely support you!"

"Understood Ray. . . but you need to explain it to your father.. . .Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we uh. . .could we keep trying to have kids?"

Ray glanced at Fraser with a puzzled look. "Trying to have kids? In what way?"

Fraser grinned and ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Jesus! You nearly made me wreck the car! Don't be doing that!"

Fraser smiled and loved it when Ray blushed. "Could we keep on trying?"

"Hell yeah! I'm all fer trying that! In fact. . .let's go try to make some now!"

**_comments welcomed:_ ** **_ _ ** **_ Droopy_Jack@excite.com _ **


End file.
